Pets
Pets are an unlockable feature available to players beginning at level 3. At this level, players start earning eggs and hatching potions from random drops when completing To-Dos, Dailies, or positive Habits. Some eggs, such as the Gryphon eggs, can be gained only through quests and not from drops. Eggs and hatching potions can also be purchased with gems in the Market. Please note that quest eggs appear in the Market only after the player has completed the respective quest. In addition, rare and special pets may be awarded for special events. Pets do not require food, but most pets can be fed so that they grow into mounts. Rare pets cannot be raised into mounts. Pets, like mounts, are purely aesthetic – they do not confer in-game bonuses of any sort. __TOC__ Obtaining Pets You need one egg and one hatching potion to create a pet. Each egg and hatching potion combination can only be used twice (except for Generation 1 pets if you use the Key to the Kennels). The first time gives you the pet that can be fed and raised to a mount. The second time gives you a pet which cannot be fed. You can only have one pet and one mount of each type. Website #Go to the Inventory page (direct link). #Click an egg to see usable potions highlighted in green. #*Clicking a second time deselects the egg so you can choose another one. #*You can also start the process by clicking a potion to see usable eggs. #Click the highlighted potion that you want to use. #A pop-up informs you of your new pet in the stable. If you already have a pet of that type, a pop-up informs you of this, and the egg and potion are not used. #Click OK. Mobile Follow these instructions if you are using the iOS app: #Go to Inventory -> Items #Tap the egg you'd like to hatch, then tap the hatching potion you'd like to pour over that egg. #*You can also start the process by tapping a potion first, and then an egg. #*You can cancel the hatching process by tapping Cancel in the top left corner before tapping the second item. Follow these instructions if you are using the Android app: #Go to Inventory -> Items #Tap the egg you'd like to hatch, select the "Hatch with potion" option that pops up, and then tap the hatching potion you'd like to pour over that egg. #*You can also start the process by tapping a potion first, and then an egg. #*You can cancel the hatching process by tapping the Back button in your navigation bar. Stable You can see all of the pets you have collected in the Pets page under the Inventory section (which appears at level 3) (direct link). Here, you can select which pet you want to appear next to your character. Click on the pet of your choice to display it by your side. Click again to remove it. To change pets, click on the new pet. Matt, the Beast Master, will keep your pets organized in the Pets tab. The pets are sorted in rows according to species and the different breeds within each species are sorted in columns. Pets that haven't yet hatched appear as silhouettes of paw prints. Matt also keeps track of how close you are to the "Beast Master" achievement in a numerical form. The below example is hidden due to it showing images of hatched pets. As you feed your pets, the Food Bar below them will turn green. Feeding a pet something that it does not like will fill the bar by less than when you feed it something that it does like. For more information about food preferences, see the Food page. When the bar is full, the pet will transform into a Mount and the pet's image will appear ghostly. If a pet is hatched a second time, the pet's image will appear in full color without the Food Bar. Generation 1 Pets The following table displays all the Generation 1 (Gen 1) pets currently available through random drops. This table is hidden to avoid spoilers. Gen 1 pets are hatched from the eggs (bear cub, cactus, dragon, flying pig, fox, lion cub, panda cub, tiger cub, wolf) and hatching potions (base, white, desert, red, shade, skeleton, zombie, cotton candy pink, cotton candy blue, golden) that you can obtain as random drops. Show/Hide the Generation 1 Pets table Key to the Kennels (Release Pets) Once you have collected all the non-quest pets and completed the Beast Master achievement, you will unlock the Key to the Kennels option. Buying and using this key will release only Gen 1 pets. You would release the pets and mounts if you want to start over collecting them. Magic potion, rare, and quest pets will not be released. Magic Potion Pets Magic potion pets are hatched from the same eggs as Generation 1 pets (they cannot be hatched from quest eggs) using magic hatching potions, and they will eat any food as if it was their preferred food (maximum growth). The first magic hatching potion, the Spooky Potion, was introduced during the Fall Festival 2015. The second magic hatching potion, the Peppermint Potion, was introduced on December 7th 2015 and was available for purchase until Dec 31st 2015. The third, the Floral Potion, was introduced on April 25th 2016, and was available for purchase until May 31st 2016. The fourth, the Thunderstorm Potion, was introduced on August 9th 2016 and was available for purchase until August 31st 2016. Show/Hide the Magic Potion Pets table Quest Pets Quest Pets (also known as Gen 2 Pets) are pets obtained by completing specific quests. They were introduced in early 2014. New quests are released on a monthly basis. This table is hidden to avoid spoilers. Show/Hide the Quest Pets table Rare Pets Habitica has also offered rare, non-hatchable pets. These are displayed at the bottom of the pets page, under the heading "Rare Pets". Event Item Sequence Pets These pets are part of an Event Item Sequence. World Boss Reward Pets These pets are rewarded as part of World Bosses. Other Pets External Links *Habitica Tutorial #2 - a tutorial video about pets and mounts, by Blacksmith Tyler. de:Haustiere fr:Familiers pt-br:Mascotes nl:Huisdieren tr:Hayvanlar Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Unlockable Features Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Spoiler Category:Pet Quests Category:Avatar